ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Carnage: The Movie
Primal Carnage: The Movie, marketed simply as Primal Carnage, is a science-fiction dinosaur action movie made by Universal Pictures and Legendary Entertainment based on the popular human vs. dinosaur games Primal Carnage and Primal Carnage: Extinction by Lukewarm Media and Pub Games, also containing elements from Primal Carnage: Genesis. The movie is directed by J.J. Abrams and Stephen Spielberg and has released November 1, 2019, which is about seven years after the release of the original Primal Carnage game in 2012. It uses a mixture of CGI and animatronic dinosaurs (similar to the Jurassic Park franchise) based off of the models from the games. Synopsis/Plot A rich man by the name of Mr. Lawrence Carter (Chris Evans) starts a company known as Phoenix International, and has discovered a way to clone dinosaurs, using DNA gaps of very similar animals to fill in the dinosaur genome. The first dinosaur ever cloned was a crocodilian-like Tyrannosaurus rex by the nickname of "Big Daddy". This species is almost 60 ft. in length, and weighs a whopping 12 tonnes. However, while quarantined, the beast broke free from its test tube, and freed countless other cloned dinosaurs in the process. Unable to deal with the dinosaur crisis, Mr. Carter hires tons of mercenaries, including Marcus Tyler (Terry Crews), an African American war veteran that was supposedly MIA, Jackson Stone (Chris Pratt), an Australian big-game hunter reported to be a poacher, Moira Hart (Scarlett Johansson), a British biologist that previously worked with giraffes in Africa, Joseph Crane (Zach McClarnon), a Native American survival expert, and Angus McLaughlin (James McAvoy), a Scottish pyromaniac who created the flamesaw, a fusion between a flamethrower and a chainsaw. Together, the mercenaries must end the threat once and for all, by either tranquilizing or killing Big Daddy. Will they succeed, or will they become extinct? Human Characters * Terry Crews as Marcus Tyler (Commando) * Chris Pratt as Jackson Stone (Trapper) * Scarlett Johansson as Moira Hart (Scientist/Sniper) * Zahn McClarnon as Joseph Crane (Pathfinder) * James McAvoy as Angus McLaughlin (Pyro) * Chris Evans as Lawrence Carter, Phoenix International CEO * Benedict Cumberbatch as General Wagner * TBA as Phoenix Assistant * TBA as Phoenix Hunt Raptor Commander * Anonymous Extras as Phoenix Corps. Soldiers * Anonymous Extras as Phoenix Corps. Scientists * Anonymous Extras as Wagner's Soldiers * Anonymous Extras as Wagner's Scientists Dinosaurs * Tyrannosaurus rex "Big Daddy" * Spinosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Novaraptor absolutus * Novaraptor innatus/Feathered Novaraptor "Patch" * Hunt Novaraptor * Dilophosaurus (Juvenile and Adult) * Pteranodon * Oviraptor * Cryolophosaurus * Tupandactylus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Pachycephalosaurus * Iguanodon * Quetzalcoatlus "Specimen Alpha" * Compsognathus Rating PG-13 For Violence, Action, Language, Use of Alcohol, and Brief Strong Language Transcript * Primal Carnage: The Movie Transcript Trailers * Trailer #1 * Trailer #2 * Trailer #3 * Trailer #4 (Coming soon) Teasers * Teaser #1 - "Acrocanthosaurus" * Teaser #2 - "Spinosaurus" * Teaser #3 - "Cerato vs. Pachy" TV Spots Reception Weapons in Film * Custom Assault Rifle (Commando) * Desert Eagle (Commando) * Frag Grenade (Commando) * Dual .45 Colts "Pride and Joy" (Trapper) * Netgun (Trapper) * Landmine (Trapper) * Dynamite (Trapper) * .375 Sniper Rifle (Scientist) * Tranq Rifle (Scientist) * Tranq Pistol (Scientist) * Shock Prod (Scientist) * Tracking Mines (Scientist) * 12 Gauge Shotgun "Old Faithful" (Pathfinder) * Machete (Pathfinder) * Hatchet (Pathfinder) * Flamesaw (Pyro) * Flare Gun (Pyro) * Impact Grenade (Pyro) * Molotov (Pyro) * Stun Gun (Mr. Carter) * Carbine Rifle (Phoenix Mercenaries) * Spaz-12 (Phoenix Mercenaries) Trivia * It is unknown whether or not there will be sequels. * This movie is based off of the lore of the Primal Carnage games' story, while taking some inspirational elements from the ''Jurassic Park ''franchise. For example, ''Jurassic World ''has both a dinosaur antagonist (Indominus rex) and a human antagonist (Vic Hoskins). In this movie, the dinosaur antagonists are the Alpha Novaraptor and Carnotaurus, the Acrocanthosaurus, the Spinosaurus, and the Hunt Raptors later in the movie, and the human antagonist is General Wagner. * Triceratops, Ceratosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus are the only dinosaurs in the movie that do not appear in any of the ''Primal Carnage ''games; however, there were rumored talks amongst the devs that they planned to add these species to ''Primal Carnage: Extinction ''in the future. In fact, Ceratosaurus was a secret playable in the original game, however, it was just a bigger Carno with 1,200 health. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Carnage Category:Sci-Fi Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:2019 Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Video Game Movies Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas